Arbol del cielo
by lisay ikari
Summary: una nueva historia desenfocan mamoru, usagi ahora ellos dos por causas del destino son medios hermanos y por lo tanto nuevas cosas pueden surgir entre ellos. Nueva historia, basada en un dorema coreano japones chequenlo
1. Porque no sonries

Capitulo 1

Por que no sonries

Ahora voy contar una historia sobre la nieve,no para ser sicenera, es una historia sobre gente que vive con nieve. Contaré sobre personas que se fueron y volvieron con la nieve.

Mi nombre es usagi, que significa conejo de la luna, mi padre fue el que lo eligió, mi padre murio cuando yo tenia ocho años, ni siquiera habia cumplido los cuarenta años. Papa era un estado unidense que vivia en japon. Donde soliamos vivir siempre nevaba mucho, siempre ponia mis pequeños pies en las pisadas de mi amado padre. Podia sentir mi ser unido con el de el cuando hacia semejante cosa, despues de todo era una niña. YO amaba demasiado a mi padre, como lo queria a el.

Nuevamente despues de tanto tiempo volvía a ver a mi madre, la fría nieve me recordaba a mi padre como siempre, solo que este diciembre sería completamente diferente, extrañaba mucho a el desde que había muerto, recuerdo que cuando nevaba; ambos nos dirijiamos a hacer grandes muñecos de nieves, recuerdo que mis pequeños pies saltaban de un lado a otro tratando de cubrir las pisadas de mi padre. Me llamo Tsukino usagi, tengo 20 años, estudio el tercer grado del instituto, mi madre después de tanto tiempo decidio volverse a casar con un extranjero y hoy precisamente llegarian a japon con mi nuevo padrastro y mi nuevo hermanastro, en la sala de espera trataba de aprender un poco de ingles, pues no quería quedarme atrasada al conocer a mi nueva familia, estaba completamente emocionada por todo eso. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi madre gritarme, una sonrisa en mis labios se aparecio cuando por fin pude abrazar a mi madre y ver a mi nuevo padrastro un hombre alto y atractivo de pelo azabache mirarme.

.-welcome to japan parents !!! (Bienvenidos a japon padres)Exclame con mucha alegria

.-Thank you very much usagi.(Muchas gracias serena) me respondia mi padre

.-Veo que has aprendido muy bien Usagi. Dijo mi madre con felicidad.

.-dad and my brother? ( papa y mi hermano)

.-Se canso mucho en el vuelo y decidio ir a dar un paseo fuera del aeropuerto, en la cerca donde se ven los aviones despegar.

Me dirigi corriendo con alegría hasta el lugar donde mi madre me había dicho, a lo lejos pude vislumbrar a un joven alto de pelo negro azabache mirar con detenimiento el cielo, al bajar la mirada el no traia zapatos ni calcetines, me preocupo mucho el hecho de que alguien pudiera estar así en la fría nieve, pero en ese entonces no entendia el significado de algo tan maravilloso que hasta yo en algun tiempo aplicaria. Aunque fue la primera vez que lo vi no sabía que nuestros corazones se iban a unir tanto.

Me intente acercarme un poco y tocarlo el me miro profundamente, sus ojos eran de color azul, sus penetrantes ojos me miraban con algo de recelo, yo simplemente le sonreia. Tome el diccionario que llevaba en las manos queria mantener un dialogo claro y coherente con mi ahora hermano.

.- I am very happy to meet ( estoy feliz de conocerte) iam usasgi . Lo señale diciendo que el era mamoru.. mmm I love you. Exprese con mucha alegria, pero sus ojos seguian notandose demasiado frios y desconsolados. Sus zapatos los tenia en las manos, auque le volvi a sonreir el no hizo expresion alguna y solo note que tenia muchas ganas de llorar.

La nieve empezo a caer y la voz de mi nuevo padre nos gritaba a lo lejos que regresaramos, el empezo a caminar en la fría nieve y yo como solia hacer con mi padre pisaba sus pisadas como en ese entonces. PRonto llegamos al auto y seguía demostrandoles a mis padres cuanto había progresado con mi ingles, quería que mama ikuko se sintiera orgullosa de mi, en el retrovisor podía ver la cara de seríedad que darien me dirigia con enojo y aunque yo tratara de sonreirle el no hacía el mas minimo intento por poner solo una mala cara. Me entristecia que el primer encuentro con mi hermano haya salido tan mal como para que el me detestara de esa forma.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Es un placer que ustedes esten aqui y mas cuando cuando ikuko me dijo que se casaria de nuevo, tuve un poco de miedo por que yo soy su ex cuñada, y estas termanas yo las cuido tanto porque se que es nuestro patrimonio, pero tanto mas de ellas que mio y te agradezco por aceptar a mi hija rei y a mi en tu casa.

.-No te preocupes Luna, sabes perfectamente que ustedes se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que deseen aqui y mas cuando tu has cuidado estos termas con mucho enfoque.

.-Ikuko como dices eso, rei agracele a tu tia y a su esposo que nos cobijan como su familia.

.-Muchisimas gracias. Exclamaba la chica de cabellos negros.

La mirada de la chica se reflejaba en mamoru quien veía hacia la nada y que a la vez me miraba a mi con desconfianza, yo le trate de emitir una sonrisa a mi hermano, pero el ni siquiera me prestaba el mas minimo caso, era algo que aun asi me lastimaba por el hecho que todo habia empezado mal entre nosotros. Segui admirando con precisión sus desnudos pies, el recuerdo de haberlo encontrado pisando la nieve descalzo me traia un sentimiento de angustia y a la vez de intriga de porque un chico como el hacia eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente era hora de ir a la escuela, me levante temprano para hacer las labores domesticas de los termas, mamoru tambien empezaba a ayudar con los mismos, bueno eso entre comillas, trataba en cierta manera de hablar con el agradarle y el solo terminaba por darse la vuelta y no mirarme en lo absoluto, en la escuela las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

El profesor le pidio que se presentara, con mucha insistencia, pero el hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias.

.-Profesor el es estadounidense y no hablabien nuestro idioma, por favor permitame presentarme por el. Le pedia cortez mente al profesor.

.-ok, ok haslo tu.

.-Me llamo Mamoru chiba, vengo de los estados unidos y tengo 24 años de edad, soy hermano de usagi tsukino.

Mis compañeras ya se habian vuelto locas por el y los demas chicos solo decian que era algo pretencioso, el primer dia de clases el llego como si nada, se sento y todos lo rodearon, absolutamente los ignoro. Minako se le acerco y l e dijo en ingles que le gustaba pero el ni siquiera le hizo el menor caso a esta.

.-Sabes usagi tu hermano es tan guapo, no se como no lo habias traido en vacaciones para presentarlo jojojojo.

.-Hay mina tu siempre con tus cosas la reprendia emi.

.-Usagi, usagi, decia una recien llegada Makoto.

.-Que sucede? Preguntaban preocupadas todas.

.-los chicos estan molestando a tu hermano.

Corri lo mas rapido que pude, darien se encontraba recostado en la nive, sin zapatos como la vez anterior, mis demas compañeros simplemente empezaron a enterrarlo en la nieve y el no hacia absolutamente nada, no entendia en absoluto porque era que el se comportaba de tal forma.

.-Por favor chicos dejenlo en paz. Empece a gritar con desesperación.

Aquellos solo terminaron por irse corriendo y aventaron sus zapatos, delicadamente yo saque mi pañuelo de mi bolsa y empece a limpiar su rostro, para despues limpiar cada uno de sus pies y ponerle los zapatos, el termino por sujetarme fuertemente de la muñeca, se paro y corrio dejandome ahi sumerjida en el mas terrible de los pensamientos.

A la hora del almuerzo muy contenta fui a buscarlo para darle del bento que habia llevado, pero el solo lo tiro y se retiro, cuando comence a llorar no entendi por que el se sentia tan mal y triste en ese entonces no podia sentir en absoluto lo que el estaba pasando, me sentia mal por su reacción.

Mina me había pedido que la ayudara para que mi hermano anduviera con ella finjio que su bicicleta estaba mal para que el la arreglara, por otra parte ese mismo dia en el camino al regresar a casa, me encontre con seiya, el era de un grado superior que yo, el era la adoración de todos en la misma escuela por lo que habia llegado a ser y el era de la persona que mas enamorada estaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno este es un intro del nuevo fics que escribire, hay muchas sopresas, me baso en el dorema de tree of heaven, si tienen la oportunidad de verlo se los recomiendo, bueno nuevamente me veo envuelta por la escritura y la lectura, este es mi regreso, tanto para todos mis otros fics,Saily esta de vuelta. Jojojo, opinen a ver que les . bye


	2. tu indiferencia me mata

Capitulo 2

Tu indiferencia me mata

El telefono de la habitación sonaba con gran insistencia, luna camino con algo de torpeza hasta este, al seguir escuchando cada una de las palabras de a quella persona. Con cada segundo que pasaba la cara de la ojiazul cambiaba de aspecto, en cierta manera tenía cara de felicidad pero tambien de preocupación, al colgar el telefono se dirigio con gran insistencia a una de las habitaciones de los termas, revisando cajon por cajon encontro los papeles anhelados.

.-Por fin, con todo esto estara mas que pagada tu deuda ikuko, espero entiendas, pero quiero una buena vida para mi rei y para mi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aunque los dias seguian pasando el comportamiento de Mamoru seguia siendo el mismo conmigo, por mas que trataba de hablar con el o de si quiera llevarlo a la escuela el siempre se oponia o mas bien me ignoraba como aquella vez.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº\\Flash Back\\ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Mamoru please. (mientras le señalaba la parte trasera de la bicicleta par que el se subiera y asi pudiera llevarlo a la escuela. Sin embargo el me ignoro y cuando me pare enfrente de el lo unico que hizo fue bajarme e irse el solo, mientras yo iba caminando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin Flas Backtºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Realmente todo lo que estaba transcurriendo en ese momento en mi vida era complicado, mis padres ni si quiera habian regresado de su viaje y por otro lado las cosas con mamoru y hasta con mi prima rei se estaban poniendo turbias, no entendia en lo absoluto porque a aquel al cual empezaba a querer tanto me tratara de uan forma tan despectiva.

.-Usagi, tienes que apurarte porque tu prima rei tiene que ir a la escuela y desempeñarse mas que tu. Exclamo luna mientras ambas comian.

La rubia solo camino en direccion de donde e encontraba la olla del arroz pero se dio cuenta que ya no habia nada, salio del recinto con algo de preocupacion, no sabia realmente si mamoru habia probado bocado alguno esa mañana. Camino a la escuela nuevamente se encontro al pelinegro comiendo sin pagar otra vez, como siempre terminaba por dar lo poco que tenia porque el moreno no se preocupara de nada. Esa mañana una sonrisa le invadia el rostro de la joven Seiya kuo regresaria a la escuela nuevamente lo volveria a ver despues de tanto tiempo, el era el orgullo de la escuela, siempre lo habia sido, era bieno en kendo y aparte su padre tenia una serie de hoteles en tokyo. Y despues de tanto tiempo lo volveria a ver al fin, no contando que era uno de los chicos mas guapos que habia pisado la escuela jajaja. Un rubor rojizo se le ilumino en las mejillas a la rubia, ya al llegar a la escuela como siempre minako la esperaba con ancias en la entrada de la puerta y diciendole que su amado seiya se encontraba ya ahi.

.-Mira usagi, no se ve tan guapo Seiya ¡! Exclamaba con entusiasmo minako.

La chica de coletas solamente lo veia como estaba dando una demostracion de kendo a los alumnos de un nivel superior, las aclamaciones y la alegria se notaba mucho en el lugar, ya al terminar precisamente las chicas hicieron una fila india para que aquel pasara, dandole obsekios y todo lo que se referia a regalos para el chico, pero el no ignoraba totalmente, icluso cuando rei le entrego una carta aquel simplemente la ignoro, Usagi solo se encontraba temerosa cuando lo vio pasar, sin embargo el se dirigio a ella y la tomo de la mano saludandola, lo que hizo que a las demas se les callera la baba por ver a la pareja.

.-Bombon como has estado?

.-Bien gracias seiya.

..-Me gustari invitarte a comer uno de estos dias, ahora que estoy aqui me gustaria llevarte a tokio para que conozcas, incluso cuando acabes la escuela que te vallas conmigo para ya.

Un rubor invadio las mejillas de la chica al escuchar esto, mamoru ya habia escuchado todo aquello, poniendose enfrente del oji azul.

.-Seiya el es mi hermano mamoru. Aquel solo volteo a verlo y le dirigio una sonrisa.

.-Es un placer.

.-El no habla español Seiya ,habla ingles.

.-Mamoru is a pleasure to meet you, I hope you let me spend time with usagi (es un placer conocerte mamoru, espero me dejes compartir momentos con usagi).

Mamoru solo salio corriendo en direccion contraria a donde estos se encontraban, Usagi por la reacción de aquel salio corriendo en la direccion de su hermano,ya que no sabia que era lo que realmente le preocupaba que se encontrara solo en esos momentos. Al llegar al pasillo sintio como alguien la jalo y era el.

.- You are not happy you can make someone like you understand. ( tu no te puedes poner feliz por alguien como el, entiendes?)

.-Pero porque te pones asi mamoru, yo...

.-Shuuuu! Los ojos llenos de lagrimas del joven hicieron entender que realmente algo malo le estaba sucediendo y mas la reacción que habia pretendido tener al conocer a Seiya.

En ese momento Seiya llego y jaloneo fuertemente a Mamoru tirandolo de un solo golpe, aquel solo quedo tumbado en el suelo y Usagi y los demas integrantes de la escuela solo observaban como aquellos dos se peleaban por la rubia, Seiya rapidamente se llevo a Usagi del lugar dejando en el piso tirado al oji azul.

.-Tenia razon Usagi solo termino siendo una zorra y te cambio, Le exclamaba rei mientras se reia y lo dejaba en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fin el dia en el cual iba a salir con Seiya habia llegado el me llevaria a tokyo a conocer, para que yo estuviera con el en un tiempo a solas.

.-Estas lista! Preguntaba efusivamente el pelinegro.

.-Si!

Caballerosamente el hombre abrio la puerta del copiloto y yo entre y despues el se acomodo en la puerta del conductor, nos pusimos en cinturon de seguridad y como era de esperarse el arranco el automovil, al ir avanzando en el espejo retrovisor una mirada de angustia por parte de Seiya me llamo la atención.

.-Que sucede? Le pregunte con confusión,

.-Tu hermano nos viene siguiendo a tras.

.-Que! Al voltear era verdad Mamoru estaba corriendo tras el automovil, yo no hice caso y me voltee al frente solo viendolo por el espejo del retrovisor perderse en absoluto mientras mas y mas rapido avanzaba el veihiculo.

Estando en tokio Seiya me llevo a conocer su hotel y tambien me llevo a cenar, cuando salimos del restaurante, mamoru se encontraba sentado a lado del auto de Seiya.

.-Usagi, mira lo mejor sera que tu y tu hermano se vayan en tren , toma. El ya me habia dado dinero para poder regresarme.

.-Yo lo siento Seiya...

.-MM no te preocupes despues de todo tengo unas cosas que hacer en el hotel cuidate y por favor avisame cuando te vengas a vivir a tokio si, Hasta luego Mamoru.

El joven se retiro resignado al ver al chico ahi sentando.

.-Mamoru, te veniste caminando hasta aqui.

.-Este solamente la ignoro y se levanto de donde estaba caminando a lado de ella.

Me sentia realmente apenada por loq ue el habia hecho caminar desde nuestro hogar hasta el hotel era una gran distancia y me sentia del todo mal. Una hermosa ecena se presento cuando el se detuvo y a unos escasos metros de la torre de tokio, me sente y el simplemente me coloco la cruz que su madre le habia regalado, me la puso en el cuello y despues me dijo algo que no entendia, lo anote en mi mano para saber que era lo que significaba. Ya al llegar a casa estando ya en la puerta de los termas, dio un gran saltoe hizo que toda la nieve que caia nos cubriera parte de nuestra cabeza y toda la ropa se mojara ambos empezamos a reir y fue la primera vez que vi sonreir a mi hermano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno espèro que les guste el segundop capitulo, ando algo mareada por lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amigo,jajaja pero ya para la otra seamana estare ya mas desocupada, muchas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y sobre todo pues se que no va ser del todo igual que la serie pero pues tienen que comprender que al escribir es un poco mas complicado y hay que resumir para que no se complique tanto ok. Cuidense.

Att saily.


End file.
